Allegiant: Tobias and Tris
by Jadenlace
Summary: The true ending of Allegiant: Tobias and Tris fought their way through the battle that was expected to bring them to an end and now they have wandered into an unknown world that will take their breaths away.
1. Final Chapter of Allegiant

Tobias

As soon as I heard the news I ran to the hospital. My lungs were burning and my legs were aching but I couldn't stop. I would keep running to her until I was standing by her side. How could she make such a reckless decision? How could she be willing to let go of us? Christina's voice rang in the back of my mind, "I'm sorry."

I rushed up the steps of the hospital, shoving anyone who got in my way. I looked for the registration desk and slammed into it hard stopping myself.

"Where is she?" I demanded while gasping for air. I couldn't feel my chest inhaling and exhaling anymore the only thing I could think about was _her._ My Tris, all alone looking for a way out, imprisoned in her lifeless corpse. Fighting her way back to me. She had to be.

"Room 308," the nurse says as she points down the hall on my right. I break into a sprint again. My heart is pounding, I feel my head pulsating as I try to remember our last time together. I told her I would see her soon. Nothing was supposed to interrupt us anymore. I read each number plate on the doors as I passed by. I was almost at the end of the hallway when I saw her number, 308. I peered in through the window on the door and saw her lying there. She wasn't breathing, her eyes weren't shifting, and she was even more pale than normal. I opened the door quietly as if she were just sleeping. I kept telling myself she was just sleeping. I crossed the room and took her hand in mine.

"Tris?" I pleaded. I realized after moments of silence, she was truly gone. The weight of everything, my past, my fears, my hopeless future, just crumbled down on me. I collapse to my knees with her hand still in mine. My tears surprised me. I squeezed her hand hoping to squeeze the life back into her fragile body. But I got no reaction. Nothing. She was still.

Tris

It was quiet for a while. The last thing I heard was multiple gunshots. The last thing I felt was my warm blood touching my cheek and my mother's arms wrapped around me, holding me. I was relieved that it was over. We had won our battle; I was ready to see my family again and my friends. I was ready to apologize to Will for shooting him and to apologize to those that got harmed in the war. My mind was at rest now and I thought I wouldn't have to make any more decisions.

"Tris?" I peeked through one of my eyes and stared up at my mother. She was even more beautiful now than what I remembered. She looked happy and well rested. I smiled at her and tried just taking in the moment. I was with my mother again. She shook me a little and she spoke urgently this time. "Tris, sweetie. Get up."

Both of my eyes were open now and I sat up to get a better look of everything around me. I saw my mother smiling with my dad on her right and Will on her left. The others who didn't survive were standing around as well. I felt confusion sweep across my mind. "Mom?"

"Tris you can't give up," says Will. My heart rate starts quickening. My hands begin to shake. I look at the familiar faces around me. "The battle isn't won yet. They need a leader Tris. They need you."

I stare at Will for what seems to be a long time. Questioning him with my eyes, I didn't want to speak or move. My eyes were getting heavy. My mom speaks up again, "You're a fighter Tris. You never take the easy way out. You proved to the Dauntless that you are not a coward. You proved you are wise with all of your skills. You have what it takes. Wake up."

When I re-open my eyes again, everyone is gone. I stare at a plain white celling and can't move.

Tobias

I couldn't stay in the hospital anymore. The death of Tris just filled every vacant area. It was getting hard to breathe; I had to escape. Since meeting Tris, losing her has always been my greatest fear. I listen to the sound of my feet hitting the pavement, one after the other. My legs pleaded with me to stop. My adrenaline was powering through my system. When I finally find myself far enough away from the compound I yell. I want to break something but yelling will have to do for now. I take in a deep breath. _Don't lose control. _I start running again, at a faster pace now. I wasn't aware of where exactly I was running to until I came to a stop. In front of me stood the ferris wheel that I followed Tris up.

Without even acknowledging it I begin to climb. My arms are aching, the fire still burns in my lungs, but I can't stop. I climb pass where we sat when Tris told me about her plan. I fight my fear only this time I am not in my stimulation. I ignore the tears rolling down my face as I keep climbing, pushing every part of who I am to its limit. When I reach the top I take a moment to look out past the horizon. I stare at everything that I had missed when I was with _her._ I couldn't think clearly then. All I could see was_ her._

I barely hear Christina's footprints when she calls up to me, "Tobias! It's Tris! Her eyes are open!"

Nothing makes since anymore.


	2. Chapter one of Emergent

Emergent

Tobias

My world use to have order among the factions. There was the Dauntless, the Amity, the Erudite, and the Abnegation. We were a part of an experiment designed to test the genetics of mankind. There was a war that separated those who were genetically perfect and those who had imperfections. The people who went without any flaws were considered the Divergent. Today there is no telling what our future may hold. We have only known a small portion of the large world around us. What is left of the factions has joined together as one faction. We survived the dramatic change that was supposed to be the end, but we lost many of our friends, family, and loved ones. I use to consider myself strong and brave until I faced my utmost greatest fear. It wasn't the fear falling, the fear of being beaten, the fear of being stuck with no way out, or the fear of killing someone. It was the fear of losing the only person who knew me. The only person who made me believe I wasn't damaged when all the odds were against me.

I stand on the outside of her hospital room now, afraid to walk in. Every now and then I found myself peaking through the window on her door just to make sure she was alright. Christina sat in the chair by her bed, Cara was leaning against the wall saying something, Caleb was fiddling with his fingers, and she was enjoying a piece of dauntless' famous chocolate cake. The last time I saw her she was still, cold, and pale. The image still haunts me in the back of my mind even now as I watch her happy and smiling. I almost lost her.

Christina catches me peering through the window and smiles. She gets up out of her chair and crosses the room with grace. I take a step back when she opens the door. "You should come in."

When I walked into the white room it took all of me not to fall to my knees. My face felt hot and my eyes fought back tears. I couldn't lose control, I couldn't let anyone know how bad I was aching, most importantly I did not want Tris to see right through me. I made eye contact with her and she smiled weakly. I don't ever remember seeing her this vulnerable. Even when she was drugged up to where she couldn't walk she still had fight left in her eyes. When I look at her, that fight she once had was fleeting. "Hey _Four,_" she says. I smile at her and take her into my arms gently. I was going to fix this.

Tris

I couldn't get my mother out of my mind. I tried to focus on all the questions Cara was asking me like how did I survive the death serum, what did it feel like, and how did I trick the doctors into believing I was dead. I knew Caleb was making a list of my answers in his head and fighting back the urge to ask me questions of his own. I was grateful for that. Tobias never took his eyes off of me since he walked into the room. I'm sure I would be the same way if he was the one lying in the hospital bed. I would be afraid that if I looked away for a second, he would disappear.

"Tris?" Cara looked at me patiently and I realized I must have stopped nodding my head to her questions. "Sorry I zoned out." I say apologetically. I knew they saw me as some kind of miracle, even I am amazed by my existence, but I didn't have any answers to the questions I was being asked. I was ready to let go of all of this. To leave behind Christina, Cara, Caleb, the war going on outside, the violence, the decisions. Guilt sunk in as I thought about it; I was letting go of Tobias too.

"I wish I could tell you all about what had happened but I don't remember much of it." I lied. My back was beginning to ache and when I leaned forward pain shot through my body making me wince. Immediately I felt the warmth of Tobias's hands keeping me stable as Christina was re-adjusting my pillow. Feeling this helpless sickened me. The girl who ignores the likelihood of dying to save everyone she knows has now become confined to bed rest, how humiliating.

Tobias

"I cannot believe you got me to sneak you out of the hospital."

"I couldn't lay there for another hour, let alone another week!" Tris declares. We were waiting for the train. I looked at her earnestly. "What? Don't look at me like that. I am fine."

The tracks of the train rumble under our feet. She smiles. We both take a few steps back and watch for the train to break through he foggy cloud. It roars past us and we start to sprint. I fall behind Tris to let her jump first so that I can help. She reaches for the handle bar and holds on to it tightly, her knuckles turn white. She takes a deep breath and hauls herself into the speeding train. Tris was back. Everything was how it should be. I sprint faster to grab the handle bar. Swiftly I pull myself into the car eager to be right beside Tris again. "That never gets old." I say with a smile on my face. I find her leaning up against the back of the car with her hand on her stomach. "Are you okay?" She moves her hand and blood starts to change her yellow shirt to orange.

"What were you thinking?" Christina paces back and fourth down the hallway of the hospital. "She would be completely healed in a week. A week, Tobias. You couldn't wait?" The jump had ripped the stitches on Tris's gunshot wound. Christina didn't know that Tris had begged me to take her outside and I wasn't about to leave Tris imprisoned by the hospital with nothing to listen to besides the merciless scolding of Christina. I think back to seeing Tris smile. "Why are you smiling? This isn't funny! We just got her back." Christina punches me in the shoulder. Oops.

"I'm sorry. She was happy to be outside again. I just hated seeing her lying in that hospital bed." I admitted. Christina lets out a heavy sigh. "She's okay." I say.

I walk into room 308 followed by Christina and see Tris sleeping peacefully. Peace was new to me. There was nothing peaceful about my childhood and I'm sure the dauntless faction banned the word before I got there. I've never known what it was like to have peace. In a way I was jealous of the way Tris could sleep without being disturbed by a single nightmare, meanwhile my dreams are flooded with them. I brushed her short hair out of her face and kissed her softly on her forehead. She is my favorite fear. I always knew there was a thing called love but I always believed it to be impossible. I grew up with a destiny that was created by hate. Tris grew up with a destiny created by love. We are different, but we are equal. She is mine and I will always be hers.


	3. Chapter two of Emergent

Chapter 2

Tris

My eyes ache from staring at the burning hospital lamp above my bed. You would think I'd be use to it by now but the longer I lay here the brighter the lamp gets. A moan slips from behind my teeth. I feel the warmth of Tobias as he towers over me blocking the rays of the light. "Tris? You okay? I'll get the nurse maybe she can-"

"No."

"No as in you're not okay or no as in don't call the nurse?" I see him reach for the alert remote and I catch his hand quickly.

"No as in if you call those people who are keeping me here I will kill you in your sleep." I say. He laughs under his breath. "Well as long as you don't try to die on me I won't touch the remote."

"Try to die on you?" I retort.

"Don't tell me your near death experience caused you to forget about your eagerness to jump in front of bullets or your polite offer of your life." He looks at me questioningly. I frown at him. "Or were those things just not important enough to store in your memory files?"

"You are a jerk." I close my eyes when he sits back down and gives the lamp full access to my face. I let another moan slip again.

"Okay that's it. I am getting the nurse," he announces. I grab the remote before he does and I slide it under my thigh. "Touch the remote and I will bite you." He rests his warm hand on my knee.

"But I can touch you, yes?" His hand slowly moves past my knee a couple of inches. My face grows hot. I try to move my leg away but he holds it in place. "What's wrong Tris? Still haven't gotten over one of those fears. What was it again?" He looks up as if he was thinking meanwhile his hand slides a little further up. I can hear the heart monitor beside my bed picking up pace. A smile stretches across his face in satisfaction. "I see we will have to work on that one."

"Like I said, you're a jerk." I say. His hand drops from my thigh. Disappointment flooded my thoughts but at the same time I was relieved. My room door opens and my nurse, Ally, walks in. "Are you alright?" She asks concerned.

I pull the remote out from under my thigh and put it on the table beside me, glaring at Tobias. He got his way and he didn't even have to push the button. My focus goes back to Ally who is now walking across my room towards the fluid bag hanging above my heart monitor. "Yeah I am okay."

She smiles at me and Tobias. Her eyes meet his for a second. I look up to find him smiling back. I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't say something I shouldn't. "So, uh, when do I get out of this prison?" Ally busies herself with the needle in my arm, every now and then I catch her glance up at Tobias.

"Very soon, I think your doctor was talking about tomorrow." Excitement would have been welcomed if I hadn't sensed something else filling the air. Ally takes another peak at Tobias and that was all it took.

"What the hell is going on?" I demand, forcing myself to sit up and ignoring the ache in my stomach. My eyes shift between Tobias and Ally. Impulsively I reach for the needle in my arm and yank it out. I stretch my legs out from under the white hospital blankets. Using the bed for balance, I stand up.

"I'm leaving today." I scowl at Ally and make my way for the door. Half way down the hallway I hear Tobias apologizing for my outburst. Making up excuses along the lines of "she's been cooped up for awhile," and "the stiff air is getting to her." I roll my eyes and continue down the hallway in my patient gown, clenching the opened back tightly so that is stays closed. My legs eventually lose their shakiness and I begin to walk faster. The exit sign is straight ahead. In front of the door stands _him._ The very man who shot me. He makes eye contact with me. I could see the fear grow in his eyes as I close the distance between us. Now every step I take closer to him he takes one away from me.

"Whats the matter coward? Not so tough now that I am not battling the death serum are you?" I yell. Anger fogs my mind and hate sets into my actions. I grab the gray tie he has around his neck and jerk it down so that I am staring into his eyes.

"You wanted me dead." I hissed. "Too bad I have a lot to live for."

The ache in my stomach grew causing me to release his tie and fall to my knees. My head was pounding. My mind flashes back to me lying helpless in a pool of blood, Jack looking down at me with a smile, and me not being able to wipe it off of his face. I shakily stood back up forbidding myself to let him have the satisfaction of seeing me that low again. I clench my fist together and throw my entire body behind a punch that smacks him in the jaw. The force knocks me off balance and I stumble over to a chair. I wince as my stomach hits the arm rest. Jacks now stands holding his face and fighting back what looks like tears. Christina walks through the entrance and quickly runs over to me.

"Are you alright? Where's your nurse? Where's Tobias? What just-"

"I'm fine," I croaked, once again making eye contact with Jack. Christina turns to follow my gaze.

"What did you do to her this time?" She presses, walking over to him. The collar of his shirt is now held tightly by her clenched fist. "I think it may be your turn to be in a hospital bed."

Tobias walks in followed by a wheelchair being pushed by Ally. He looks around with confusion distinctly painted on his face. "Someone tell me what is going on."

I happily answer, "while you and your new girl toy were off playing truth or dare I finally was able to knock the smug smile off the face of the man who tried to kill me." I gave him the most sincere smile I could have given him in this situation. Ally rushes over to me with the wheelchair and helps me into it. Tobias isn't phased enough by my snide comment to forget about Jack being in the hands of Christina.

"I can't believe you right now," says Tobias, "you are stupid enough to go after a man that was not afraid to pull the trigger while you were stable? Did you not think about what he could have done now that you aren't stable?"

He hasn't looked at me since we got back into my hospital room, instead he has been standing by the window and gazing off into the horizon. "Tobias you don't get it."

"I don't get it? I have four fears, Tris, one of them being my abusive father. Have you forgotten? During initiation, while the only thing that kept you fighting the other initiates was your fear of being factionless, I kept fighting because I would envision my fathers face on the kid I was up against," he takes a deep breath, "do not ever tell me I don't understand again."

He storms out of the room and I am left alone. My only battle being the one between my eyes and the hospital lamp. I had been fighting back tears for so long nothing stopped them from flooding my eyes. I know what betrayal feels like but it is nothing compared to having the love of your life walk out on you. I stare at the motionless door begging for him to come back. Nothing in this new life of mine makes sense. The compound, the people, the buildings, the rules, none of it. The one thing that I counted on to remain the same was the relationship between Tobias and I. The thought of escaping my room again, to run down the hall way and jump on his back crosses my mind. I glance at the door again. _He has to come back._ The ache in my stomach ruled against my escape plan. I am left to lay motionless in my bed, listening to the beeping of the heart monitor. _Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeee-._


	4. Chapter three of Emergent

Chapter Two

Tobias

After leaving Tris's room I wandered two doors down the hallway and sat against the wall. I hugged my knees tightly to my chest and rested my forehead on them. Doubt was something I never imagined I'd have to endure again ever since my mother left when I was a child. I doubted that she would return and even though I was angry at her I understood why no one would ever come back to my father. It was until I knew that my mother was alive that I realized I envied her for escaping. But this doubt is different. It has a compelling effect on me. Every time I think about it my stomach aches and my head pounds. I become unstable. I fight against the agony and urge myself to dig deeper into what exactly it was that I doubted. A list flashed through my mind and at the bottom of it was Tris.

"Hurry up!" I lift my head in reaction to the command. Doctors and nurses pass by me quickly, not even recognizing my presence in the hall. I catch a glimpse of Ally. Panic was written on her face and her eyes looked lost. I brought myself to my feet and reached for her arm.

"Ally, what's going on?" She jumps at my touch and brushes me off. I watch as she hurriedly follows the other doctors down the hallway with a gurney into room _308_. _Tris's room_. The fear I have been keeping a secret has come out to play. My fifth fear. The one I will never be able to overcome no matter how hard I try. I watch the opened doorway and try to discourage myself from going in. I _can't _help. Once again I am left useless. The end of the gurney emerges from the room pushed by Ally. The doctors soon come out next and quickly wheels the bed pass me. I search for a sign of hope on Tris's face, but it's just the same as it was when I saw her the day she supposedly died: pale, stiff, and lifeless.

I found myself leaning against the wall for support. My heart was pounding in my throat and my face felt hot. All at once I knew what I doubted. _Will Tris make it? _I closed my eyes and allowed the thought to be planted in my head. I imagined her outside again, sitting on the top of the ferris wheel with me. I smile when she looks up at me, her eyes full of sincerity, and tells me she loves me. _Yes, _she will make it because the world needs her._ I_ need her. It is true that you never know what you have until it is gone. I already lost her once, I was not about to let it happen again.

"Tobias?" I regain my focus of reality and recognize Christina's concern filled voice. "Is she going to be okay?"

I nod and give her a weak smile. "This isn't the first time she's played dead."

"She would _kill_ you for saying that." A giggle frees itself from behind Christina's worried tone. She leans against the wall beside me. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," I say, "I will be."

I wasn't sure if I meant what I had said or if I was trying to comfort Christina and myself by saying it. Our world was falling apart around us and before we even got to create our own interpretations of the new world, we were threatened by it. None of the faces we see daily are trustworthy, we will never be allowed to let our guard down, and we have become dependent like children. Unaware of the complete truth. Only allowed to know the basics because the council thinks the details have become too complex for us to understand, even though, we grew up in the complex world they created and managed to survive the fall out.

We wait outside in the lobby so the doctors know exactly where to find us when Tris wakes up. It has been at least two hours since they went in to see why Tris had stopped breathing and we know of nothing yet. Patience was not my strong suit. I paced from one side of the lobby to the other over and over again until the receptionist told me to take a seat. Now I sit fidgeting with a loose string on the side of the chair cushion. Christina is lying stretched out on her stomach reading a magazine over on the beige couch. Every now and then she looks up from her magazine and glances at the door and then over to the hallway that leads to Tris's room.

"Tris needs to hurry up and get better; I don't know how much longer I can take this place." She laughs.

"I agree." I say, breaking the string away from the cushion. Christina turns the page to her magazine. A doctor wearing a hair net walks in and smiles at me. I drop the little string on the ground and stand up to greet him. "You must be Tobias?"

"Yes Sir."

"I am Dr. James. Tris just endured respiratory arrest. We are not exactly sure why, it might have to do with sleep apnea. We were waiting for her to wake up before we came and addressed you. Sorry it took so long. She is asking for you." He gestures for me to walk ahead of him. Christina was already down the hallway. My heart rate quickens at the thought of reliving this moment when I found out she was still alive.

When I walked into her room she sat up and smiled. There were darks circles under her eyes that I had not noticed before. I smiled at her new patient gown, this one covered in little pink flowers. I embrace her gently in a hug. I fight back tears that seem to come more often than they use to. I kiss her head, "you are by far the most worrisome person I will ever know."

She laughs. And just like that I knew that everything was going to be okay. If we were going to figure out the patterns to this new life we were going to do it together or we just weren't going to do it all.


End file.
